Bullseye
Bullseye was a two-year game show that combined elements of other Barry-Enright shows (namely The Joker's Wild and Tic-Tac-Dough). It was the game of strategy, knowledge, luck, and especially daring. The series aired in syndication from September 29, 1980, to September 24, 1982. Jim Lange was the host, and the program was produced by Jack Barry and Dan Enright. Jay Stewart was the announcer for the first season, and Charlie O'Donnell announced for the second season. The series' executive producer was Ron Greenberg. In 2016, Tribune Entertainment announced plans of reviving Bullseye with Dave Attell as host and Dave Hamilton as executive producer. Attell and Hamilton worked together before on Comedy Central's Insomniac with David Attell from 2001-04. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants, one a returning champion, competed. The game began with the champion stopping a star-shaped gameboard of three spinning windows by hitting a three-colored plunger in front of him/her. The first two windows contained eight different categories (four in each window) with dollar amounts ranging from $50 to $200 (representing the value of each question). The third window (below the two category windows) was the Contract window, and displayed numbers from one to five, as well as a "Bullseye" graphic. When the windows stopped spinning, the contestant chose either of the displayed categories, and had to fulfill the contract by correctly answering the number of questions indicated in the Contract window. If the Contract window contained a Bullseye, the contract was unlimited; the contestant could continue answering questions for as long as he/she wanted. Each correct answer added the value of the question to a pot. A missed question gave the opponent a chance to steal control of the contract with a right answer. After the contract had been completed, the contestant who completed the contract could elect to either bank the money in the pot, passing control to the opponent, or continue playing with a new contract; choosing the latter option would leave the accumulated money in the pot up for grabs by either player. The first contestant to bank $2,000 or more won the game, with question values increasing to $100–$400. to build up the bank. Contestants got to keep any money banked during a game, regardless of the outcome, making Bullseye one of the few Barry & Enright shows to allow losing contestants to keep earnings from the game. In the event of a champion winning the game without the challenger having an opportunity to play (for example, if the champion spun a Bullseye in the Contract window and answered several consecutive questions to win the game), the challenger would return after the bonus round to play again. A new automobile was awarded to any contestant who won five consecutive games. Bonus Round: "Bonus Island" In the bonus round (known to fans as "Bonus Island" or the "Lightning Round"), the champion again stopped the spinning wheels by hitting the plunger on the bonus island. This time, the windows contained dollar amounts of $250, $500, or $1,000, or bullseyes. One (and only one) window also contained a dreaded bolt of lightning. If money came up in a window, it was added to a bank. If a bullseye appeared, the contestant had the option to "freeze" that window, which was then out of play for the remainder of the game. The contestant had the option to stop after every spin and keep the money banked. Lightning, if it came up, bankrupted the contestant and ended the game (accompanied by a loud thunderclap). The object was to either get bullseyes in all three windows, or to survive seven spins without getting "struck (or hit) by lightning." Doing either of these won a bonus prize package usually worth $5,000 in value. Getting three bullseyes doubled the value of the bank, while going the maximum number of spins or spinning three bullseyes in one spin augmented the bank to a flat $10,000; if the value of the pot was more than $10,000, the contestant won whatever money was accumulated. Only one of the three windows contained lightning. If a contestant froze a bullseye in the window which had lightning, he or she could not lose. However, the contestant had no way of knowing that until the contents of the windows were revealed at the end of the bonus game. Stations airing Bullseye If your station wishes to air Bullseye, feel free to add your station on the list. Take note, however that the list is in alphabetical order. Category:Game Show Category:Tribune Entertainment Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated Program